dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryos
Appearance Cryos is turquoise blue in coloration with a white stomach and tail and black arms, legs, and feet. The smooth transparent parts of his body are a darker turquoise shade. He has red eyes. As an Arcosian or Frost Demonm Cryos is able to form his own "clothes" from his own tissue known as "Bio-Suits". He has different bio-suits that he forms on the spot. Ultimate Suit This is Cryos's ideal armor for any situation which features spines/spikes and sharkfin-like protrusions on the shoulder guards, gauntlets, and the back of the shin guards. Curved spikes also appear on the wearer's hands and feet. Tail of this suit features armor that covers the tip of the tail. Primary use of this suit is for defense.v Cosmic Suit A hybrid suit made by combining Bio Suit tissue with mechanical parts. Features a metal chest plate cover part of the torso. This suit has no primary use. Speed Suit Due its overall appearance is that of the Bio Suit worn by Frieza in his true form. The only real difference is in the design of the feet portion which feature shoe-like armor instead of bare feet. As the name implies, the primary use of this suit is for speed. Berserker Suit Offensive armor featuring sharp spikes and spines. The jewels of this suit are smaller due to the addition of large shoulder, wrist, and shin spikes. In addition to the spikes on wrist gauntlets, this suit features rectangular-shaped spiked knuckle guards. The boot-like armor portions also feature a three spiked-toe section. The tail is also fully covered in spiked armor. The primary use of this suit is power. Personality Usually Cryos maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless. He claimed to hate fighting and preferred to avoid conflict. This, however, was simply a guise to his true nature. He showed his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He had no qualms with killing those who got in his way and showed absolutely no remorse for his actions. He was shown to be just as cruel and detached as Frieza, working in sync with him with almost no problems and taking just as much pleasure from the suffering of others as he did. Cryos takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. Even when he was on the losing side of a conflict, he would take the time to insult and taunt his foes. Cruel, sadistic, selfish, and insane beyond measure, Cryos delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relished pure chaos. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and would ruthlessly torture anyone who irritated him or got in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost everyone he's ever met, including some his crew mates. However, he is prone to breakdowns when things don't go his way. He literally became a pirate just to cause as much panic, chaos, havoc, pain and misery as he can all over the world. Power As a child Cryos held a great deal of power, and was able to assume control of the Galactic Trade Organization from its previous rulers when he was 9 years old. Cryos's power after his preparations for the Invasion of Earth was enough that he could match and defeat Super Saiyan Conan, however he admitted that each of them were at much less than half their strength at the time. After his training and transformation into his Evolution Cryos's power was equal to Conan's Super Saiyan form, but he was ultimately killed by the Saiyan when he unlocked Super Saiyan 2. Cryos had no physical stamina limitations in Hell, and trained for years straight eventually gaining a golden power. While in his Ultimate Evolution he has a normal ki equivalent to God Ki 11, and was able to fight and overpower Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Conan who was still learning to master his Godly power at the time. Techniques and Abilities *'Emperor's Edge': The user fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the opponent. *'Gravity Impact': The user fires a powerful Kiai from their left hand that generates a shockwave capable of canceling even powerful Ki Blast. *'Ice Claw': Cryos creates blades of ice and slashes the opponent. They are powerful enough to slice a skyscraper in half. *'Pressure Sign': The user Taunts the opponent to try to attack them. If the opponent does attack during the pose the user will counterattack by using Rapid Movement to appear behind the opponent and with their arms crossed, deliver a powerful kick with their right leg. *'Arm Crash': Cryos powers up and then charges at the opponent to deliver a powerful punch to their arm, capable of severing it, causing excruciating pain and major damage to the opponent. *'Punishing Rush': Cryos elbows the opponent in the stomach and knocks them in the air, then he rolls to kick and tail hit the opponent, then Cryos smashes them and teleports right in front of the flying opponent and backhands them in their face, finally he smashes the opponent to the ground using his tail. Transformations *'Ultimate Evolution' After years of training in the underworld's own version of a "time chamber", he obtained his own version of the ultimate evolution. He is still able to switch bio-suits while in te Ultimate Evolution that he simply called "Golden Cryos" Golden Cryos.jpg|Golden Cryos Golden Cosmic Cryos.jpg|Golden Cosmic Golden Fighter.jpg|Golden Speed Golden Berserker.jpg|Golden Berserker Category:Arcosians Category:Frieza's Race